


Flower Boy

by Imalwaysdown



Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean gives Cas flowers, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, no seriously this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Dean gives his newest friend, or what Sammy calls a crush, some pretty flowers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is inspired by this art piece. https://linneart.tumblr.com/post/94759372170  
> Give this artist some love please!! All idea credit goes to them.

Dean woke up to the alarm going off. He groaned and flipped the covers over and hopped out of bed, after he had lied there for a few extra minutes of course. He set some clothes out for himself before doing the same for his little brother. 

"Wake up, Sammy!" He said, shaking his brother. "I got up extra early so we could go to the coffee shop."

Sam grumbled. "For what, Dean?"

"Uhm food, of-of course." Dean mumbled. In reality he really just wanted to see the boy of one of the baristas. Dean thought he was pretty cool after they had talked a couple times.

"Does this have anything to do with Cas?" Sam retorts, lazily flopping out of bed. He slipped his own clothes on behind Dean. Dean started to regret every telling his brother about his newest friend. 

"Cas? N-no." Dean said. He quickly ran to the bathroom to get himself out of the conversation. 

After about ten minutes, both boys were ready, so they walked to the coffee shop together. Dean was messing with his sweater nervously as Sam complained about how early it was. 

"I can't believe you're waking me up for your stupid crush." Sam grumbled, slightly stomping on the concrete path.

"It's n-not a crush!" Dean stuttered. Sam chuckled a bit, but then finally shut up as they reached the coffee shop. It was no surprise to see Castiel sitting at one of the tables. 

"Did you bring money?" Sam asked, looking over at a very nervous Dean. Sam was determined to get something out of this.

"Yes, but I-I'm gonna go outside real quick." Dean said before stuffing a five dollar bill into Sam's small hand. Sam gave him a questioning look but ignored Dean's awkwardness. He strutted up to the counter, happy to order himself something sweet. 

Meanwhile, Dean was frantically running over to a flower bed. He looked around to see if anyone was going to be watching him. He slowly bent down and began carefully picking a few good flowers. He stuck his tongue out as he stuck them in one hand and then he got up and ran back to the coffee shop. 

His heart beat a million times per minute as he nervously walked up to Cas, who was standing by himself with his mom, turned away from Dean. Dean tapped him on the shoulder, making Cas turn around and smile at him. Dean quickly stuffed the flowers behind his back. 

"Hello, Dean." He greeted. Dean softly smiled back, it was small but the only thing he could manage to get out. 

He revealed the flowers to Cas. "I uh- go-got you some flowers. Uh- I know how you- uhm like bees and stuff, s-so I got- I got you these." Dean rambled. Cas took them from him with his small head titled. He smiled from ear to ear. That's when dean knew he could not manage and did something he did not expect. He kissed Cas on the cheek and then ran to poor Sam, who was just trying to eat his cinnamon roll. 

He grabbed Sam's wrist. "Come on we gotta go Sammy." Sam tried to grab his food but failed because Dean was dragging him out the door.

"Wait Dean my cinnamon roll!" He wailed.

"We have no time for a cinnamon roll! come on." Dean said, stopping once they were out of sight.


End file.
